Power converters are used to convert power from direct current (DC) power sources to alternating current (AC) power output for use on local loads or for delivery to a power grid. Such power converters are instrumental in applications such as for providing AC power from DC distributed power sources like photovoltaic (PV) cells. With an increased societal focus on anthropogenic environmental degradation, particularly in relation to greenhouse gas (GHG) and certain other emissions, there has been an increased trend towards distributed renewable power generation. For example, in recent years, there has been a steep increase in the number of homes and businesses that have installed roof top solar cell arrays that generate power to a home or business and also provide excess power to the power grid. Such distributed power generation sources may require power converters that are efficient, inexpensive, reliable, and have a minimal form factor. Conventional power converters typically comprise DC filters, boost converters, AC filters, inverters, and coupling to the power grid.
A conventional boost converter, also referred to as a boost chopper, can receive DC power from one or more power sources and provide a single DC power output at an output voltage that is greater than the voltage of each of the DC power sources. The DC power source can be, for example, a photovoltaic (PV) cell providing DC power directly to the boost converter. In relatively high power applications, such as power converters for distributed generation points, boost converters must be able to operate at relatively high currents and high-power. The high currents and power flow through inductors within the boost converter and as a result, constituent inductive coils of the inductors can oscillate and thereby emanate compression waves. Therefore, power converters and the constituent boost converter, in particular, can generate acoustic noise. Furthermore, some or all of the acoustic noise generated by the boost converter may be in the audible frequency range for humans ranging from 20 Hz to 20 kHz. The acoustic noise, especially in the audible frequency range, can be a nuisance for humans, pets, and livestock that may be in proximity of power converters.